


Date Night

by sharpiesgal (TigerLily)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Date Night, Established Relationship, M/M, Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1245787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/sharpiesgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is an amazing boyfriend. He puts up with Tony's nick names, forgetfulness and desire to drive Nick Fury crazy. To prove this he plans a very special evening for their weekly date night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

Tony Stark bestowed pet names on almost everybody in his inner circle. In fact, some got more than one name depending on Tony’s mood.

Clint had several that were mainly archery based, which he didn’t mind one bit.

It was worse if you were on Tony’s shit list, then he really got creative.

*&*

Clint stood in the doorway of Tony’s lab and listen as his lover went off on Nick Fury. He had to smile at some of the names Tony threw in Fury’s direction, but his personal favorite would probably be the Dread Pirate Roberts.

Fury hung up on Tony while his lover was in mid rant which did nothing to cool Tony’s temper.

Clint couldn’t help it when he laughed as Tony sputtered in righteous indignation at the video screen, which caused the billionaire to turn and glare at him. “That doesn’t work on me, you know,” Clint reminded Tony of his inability to cow him with a glare.

“I know,” Tony grumbled. “What do you want, Katniss?”

“You can plot out Fury’s demise tomorrow since tonight is date night.”

“It’s date night already?” Tony asked surprised that his week had flown by so quickly. It felt like he had only just stepped into his lab.

“Yes, it is.”

“Okay,” Tony softly sighed as he put aside any ideas for revenge. Date night was more important than trying to permanently scar Fury’s psyche. “So whose turn is it to pick?”

“I already gotten it taken care of,” Clint said with a knowing smile. He had a special evening all planned out. “Just go get cleaned up and meet me up on the roof.”

“You and high places, Hawkass,” Tony muttered as he walked past Clint stopping long enough to brush a quick kiss against Clint’s cheek.

“You’re no better, shellhead,” Clint retorted and gave Tony a smack on the ass to get him moving a little faster.

*&*

Tony stepped out onto the roof dressed for a casual evening out and was blown away by what Clint had managed to pull off for their weekly date night. He had to smile at the sight of candles and torches flickering in the evening breeze bringing a reminder of their first date on Saint Martin.

Clint walked up to him and pulled him into a soft kiss.

“I have the most amazing boyfriend,” Tony quietly remarked once the kiss ended.

“Yes, you do,” Clint agreed leading Tony over to a table that sat near the outdoor pool. It was laden with fine linen, fine china and their favorite dishes. He pulled out a chair and helped Tony settle into it.

“Please tell me I didn’t forget our anniversary,” Tony said as Clint joined him at the table.

“No, you didn’t,” Clint quickly reassured Tony. “Jarvis has a reminder set for it. I just wanted to do something special for you since you’ve been working so hard of late.”

Tony reached across the table and caught hold of Clint’s left hand. He brought it to his lips and brushed a kiss against the back of it. “Thank you,” he softly said not bothering to add any of the pet names he had for Clint because he didn’t want to cheapen the moment.

“You’re welcome, Tony.”

*&*

Tony snuggled closer to Clint as the archer spooned him from behind. He rested a hand on top of Clint’s and softly murmured, “I love you, Legolas.” 


End file.
